


Storm Warning

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: A newly returned Glorfindel has trouble with thunderstorms, and Erestor has a hidden hurt.So old even the fluff hurts!





	Storm Warning

Storm Warning  
Posted: May 2005  
Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. Except for the cat. Master Tolkien owns all the rest. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.

A newly returned Glorfindel has trouble with thunderstorms, and Erestor has a hidden hurt.

 

It was late, and most of Imladris had long ago taken to their beds. As usual, Erestor was still to be found in his office working. Several burning candles flickered their dim light over the papers on his desk as he worked, the only sound the scratching of his quill on parchment. A black mound of fur was curled up on the corner of his desk sleeping, its only movement an occasional twitching of long whiskers or the cocking of a sensitive ear.

~~~~~~

Glorfindel returned with his patrol, sighing wearily as they crossed the long stone bridge, glad to be finally home. The golden warrior had been returned only a few short months ago. He had been warmly welcomed, and Elrond had immediately placed him over all of Imladris' guards, and in charge of Imladris' security. It was a duty he took very seriously, and he frequently accompanied the various patrols. 

Finally reaching the stables, he removed his pack from his mount. He rubbed the horse's nose, thanking him for bearing him during the past weeks, and turned him over to a stable hand to be rubbed down and cared for. Bidding goodnight to the guards, he took his pack and set out for his rooms in the Last Homely House. 

Glorfindel finally called Imladris and the Last Homely House 'home', especially since the one elf who he most missed whenever he was on patrol resided just down the hall from him. He knew he would never have a chance with him, but wanted to be his friend at least. Elrond had warned him not to try for anything else, and he had no reason to doubt the Lord of Imladris. So far, though, he had not made much progress in befriending the Chief Advisor. Whenever he sought Erestor out, the advisor would always speak with him. He was never sharp with Glorfindel as he was with others, but he never sought Glorfindel out for conversation. Everyone else saw Erestor as cold and distant, but Glorfindel saw something else. He saw an elf who was lonely, an elf who was afraid to open up because he might get hurt, and an elf who would be warm and loving if he ever did. Erestor was beautiful to Glorfindel, and the first time he had set eyes on him, the advisor had taken his breath away, with his long dark hair, his beautiful almond shaped dark eyes framed by long dark lashes, and his full, red lips.

Walking silently down the halls towards his rooms, he noticed a dim light coming from under Erestor's office door. Was Erestor still up at this hour? Maybe he would just stop for a visit. He had brought something back from patrol for Erestor, and was anxious to give it to him. It had reminded him of Erestor - the silky darkness of his hair, the redness of his lips. He stopped and lightly tapped on the door. "Erestor?"

Erestor jumped when he head his name, then realized who the voice belonged to. "Come in, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel opened the door and stepped inside. "You are up late, Erestor. I did not expect to find anyone up, it is so late."

"Did you have any problems on your patrol, Glorfindel?"

"No more than usual. A few wounds, but nothing serious." Glorfindel walked to the desk and lightly stroked the sleeping cat. "I found something on patrol I wanted to give you." He set his pack on the floor, opened it, and searched through it. "Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a tunic and carefully unfolded it, revealing a large black feather. At the end of its wide plume was a deep red circle. "I have never seen one like it before. It made me think of you, and I thought it would make a wonderful quill. I was going to cut a point in it, but that is such a personal thing I thought you might like to do it yourself." He handed the feather to Erestor.

"Oh, Glorfindel, it is beautiful! I...I do not know what to say. Thank you." 

Glorfindel smiled. "I am glad you like it, Erestor." 

"Wherever did you find it, Glorfindel?"

"In the forest on the Northern border. I looked everywhere for the bird, but found nothing. It must surely be from a large one, though."

"It is a wondrous feather, Glorfindel. Thank you."

"Well, I will leave you now, Erestor. I am exhausted and I need a bath and my bed."

Erestor grinned. "Aye, you do smell as if you have been out on patrol for a while."

Glorfindel chuckled as he gathered his pack and headed for the door. "Good night, Erestor."

"Good night, Glorfindel. And thank you again."

Erestor sat back down at the desk and stared at the feather. It was a wondrous gift, but why would Glorfindel give it to him? They could hardly even be called friends, although he admitted to himself that he would like to be Glorfindel's friend. And if he was truly honest with himself, in his most private dream, he yearned to be more than a friend. He stroked the cat's soft fur. "What do you think, Tinnu? 

~~~~~~  
Over the next week, Glorfindel never saw Erestor using the quill as he had expected. It made him wonder if Erestor had truly liked his gift. The thought that the advisor had not really liked it made him a bit sad and melancholy. He sought Elrond out to talk with him about it and perhaps ease his mind.

Glorfindel and Elrond were seated in comfortable chairs in Elrond's sitting room, enjoying a bottle of wine. Glorfindel twirled his glass stem in his fingers and stared into the flames crackling in the fireplace. "Why does Erestor keep himself at such a distance from everyone, Elrond? I have not even seen the feather since I gave it to him. When I speak to him, he is always pleasant, but he never initiates a conversation."

"I cannot tell you why, Glorfindel. What I know, I hold in confidence. You know I have known Erestor for most of my life, and consider him as a beloved brother. All I can tell you is that something happened long ago that hurt him deeply, and it forever changed him. If you wish to befriend him, you must be patient. Erestor does not trust easily."

Glorfindel sighed and nodded. "I will be patient. It is the one virtue I seem to have an excess of since I returned." A gust of wind suddenly blew the windows open, and Glorfindel jumped. "Except for storms, that is."

"I fear we are in for a large thunderstorm tonight. Will you be all right? Would you like to stay here with me tonight?" Elrond asked as he hurried to shut the window. Ever since Glorfindel's return, thunderstorms brought back the memories of the night Gondolin fell, the night of his terrible death. 

Glorfindel took a deep breath. Thunder was the crack of the Balrog's flail, and lightening the fire that blazed from the evil creature. Many times he had woken screaming in terror and pain at the sound, believing he was back in Gondolin. Elrond often held him and talked to him during the worst storms, grounding him in the present. "Thank you, Elrond, but I will be all right. The last two storms were easier. I think I must be getting over it."

"Well, you know where to find me if you need me. Do not hesitate to come to me."

Glorfindel finished his wine in one swallow, and rose to leave. "Thank you, Elrond. I will come if I need you, but I am sure it will be fine. Good night, and thank you for talking with me about Erestor. I...well...thank you."

Elrond smiled. "Good night. Sleep well, dear friend." He gave Glorfindel a comforting hug, then walked him to the door.

Entering his rooms, Glorfindel closed the heavy bed curtains to block out the lightening and made sure the windows were securely fastened. He quickly undressed and put on a pair of loose sleep pants, then crawled into bed behind the curtains. He flinched when thunder boomed and rain started pounding against the windows, so he curled up and pulled his pillow over his head, holding it against his ears. Singing softly to himself, he finally fell asleep.

~~~~~~  
Glorfindel struggled against the Balrog, the heat searing his flesh, the smell of his hair burning thick in his nostrils. Every breath burned his lungs; the pain of the fire was excruciating, and he woke, screaming into the night. 

He was covered in sweat, panting. He clutched at his chest, feeling the agonizing pain again. Elrond, he had to get to Elrond. Throwing himself off of the bed, he ran blindly out in the hall towards Elrond's rooms.

Erestor sat in his nightshirt, ready for bed and writing in his journal when he heard the terrified scream. He ran to open his door and looked out in the hall. Glorfindel was running down the hall towards him, but it was a Glorfindel he had never seen before, wild, hair matted to his face, panicked. "Glorfindel! What is wrong?" 

Glorfindel threw himself at Erestor, hanging onto the slender elf. "Erestor! The Balrog...pain...help me!"

Erestor was not sure what to do, but it was obvious that Glorfindel was in distress and needed help. What should I do? Should I take him to Elrond? How can I trust him? How can I take him into my rooms? What should I do? Nay, I have never turned away anyone who needed my help, and I will not start now! I can do this! 

Erestor wrapped an arm around the larger warrior and led him into his room. Glorfindel was shaking so hard his teeth chattered. "You are so cold, Glorfindel," he said. He led Glorfindel to his bed and helped him lie down, then wrapped him up in blankets. Glorfindel grabbed for his hand. "Let me get Elrond to help, Glorfindel. I will be right back."

"Do not leave me alone!" Glorfindel screamed. "Please! Do not leave me!" 

Erestor stopped trying to pull his hand away, and sat next to Glorfindel, allowing him to hold on to his hand. Glorfindel closed his eyes, fighting for breath.

"Glorfindel? What do I do?" Erestor asked, shaken at seeing the strong warrior in this state.

"Talk to me...hold me...bring me...back...here...away from Gondolin...the Balrog..." Glorfindel suppressed a sob. "The thunder...lightening...I...live it all...again." 

Erestor was even more shaken, seeing tears begin to seep from the corners of Glorfindel's eyes. How horrible it must be for Glorfindel to have to relive his death, he thought, and his heart went out to the suffering elf. He lay down next to Glorfindel and cautiously wrapped his arms around him. He did not know what to say, so he softly began to sing a song his mother had sung to him when he was an elfling and was scared. He closed his eyes, remembering how she had rocked him in her arms, and pulling Glorfindel against him, began to rock him slowly as he sang.

Glorfindel gradually stopped shaking, and he began to breathe easier. Warmth was returning to his body. Erestor gently brushed the golden hair out of Glorfindel's face. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Aye. Thank you...for helping me. I...I usually am with Elrond when it storms...thought I would be all right...this time. I am so tired, Erestor...so very...tired."

"Then sleep, Glorfindel. I will guard your dreams and keep you safe. Sleep." Erestor whispered. He softly sang until he knew Glorfindel was asleep, then rested his head on the pillow, staying awake to guard the warrior's dreams.   
~~~~~~

Elrond was frantic. He had searched everywhere for Glorfindel, and could not find him. He had even searched out in the gardens, fearing Glorfindel had run out of the house. Where was he? Erestor's room was between his and Glorfindel's. Had he gone to Erestor? He softly rapped on Erestor's door. "Erestor, are you awake? I cannot find Glorfindel!" he called quietly.

"He is here...asleep," Erestor called softly, trying not to wake Glorfindel.

"Oh, thank the Valar," Elrond whispered, entering the room. "I was ready to panic." He walked to the bed. "Are you all right?" Elrond was amazed to see Erestor holding Glorfindel.

"Aye. It felt...good... to be able to help him. Once I decided I would not turn away anyone who needed help, I was fine. Elrond, it was terrible. He was shaking and cold. He did not want me to leave him to fetch you, so I sang to him and held him."

"You did well, Erestor." Elrond sighed. "When Gondolin fell and he fought and died, he was a brave and fearless warrior. But now, living through it so often in his dreams, it rips him apart, wears him down. No one should have to suffer his death so repeatedly. I do not know what else we can do for him. But at least now you know as well, and can help when it happens." And perhaps Glorfindel would help Erestor as well, he thought. Only Elrond truly knew the size of Erestor's heart, but perhaps that was about to change. "This is only the start of the rainy season, Erestor. Will you help me?"

Erestor nodded. "Aye, Elrond, I will." Strange, there were no warning bells in his mind telling him not to do this, and he was calm. "Go back to bed now, he will be safe with me."

"Thank you," Elrond said. "Good night."

When Elrond left, Erestor lay thinking. Thunder crashed and lightening flashed, and still Glorfindel slept, wrapped safely in Erestor's arms. 

~~~~~~  
At dawn it was still raining, but the thunder and lightening had finally moved off. Glorfindel awoke, knowing he was not in his own bed. Where was he? Then he realized someone was holding him and he remembered. "Erestor," he whispered, snuggling down into the comfortable arms that held him over the bedclothes. Erestor was warm, and his arms felt so good Glorfindel did not want to move.

"I am here, Glorfindel. Are you well?"

"Aye. I slept through the night. I have never done that before during a storm. I feel like last night never happened. How odd." Glorfindel did not mind that Erestor knew of his weakness. Somehow he just knew that Erestor would never use it against him or tell anyone else. "Thank you, Erestor. I am sorry I disturbed you last night and you had to become involved in my...problem. You could not even sleep properly in your own bed."

"I did not mind, Glorfindel. I am glad that I could help you. I think you are very brave to endure your nightmares. I do not think I could do it." And for some reason he had liked holding Glorfindel.

"I just wish they would stop. I just wish they did not effect me so." Glorfindel sighed. "You are very comfortable to be with. Not that I was thinking about it last night, but I did not think you would be."

"I did not think I would be comfortable with you either, but I am," Erestor replied. "It is strange, is it not?"

"Aye, it is. I wonder why?" 

"I will wonder later. Right now, it is too early, and I want to sleep." Erestor chuckled. "I have a fierce, handsome warrior in my bed, and I am not uncomfortable. Nay, it does not bear thinking about at this hour. Go back to sleep, Glorfindel."

"You think I am handsome, Erestor?"

"Go back to sleep, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel grinned. He pulled on one of the blankets and flipped it over to cover Erestor, then snuggled back down. "Sleep well, Erestor."

"Sweet dreams, Glorfindel."

~~~~~~  
When Glorfindel awoke in the sleeping Erestor's arms, he looked around the room for the first time, surprised at what he saw. He never expected Erestor's chambers to be so warm and cozy feeling. Fur rugs and large pillows lay in front of the fireplace, surrounded by large comfortable chairs and a sofa, all upholstered in shades of cream, gold, and deep blue. The heavy drapes covering the windows were a rich gold; the bed he lay in was covered with burgundy colored velvet, and was large enough for five elves and several cats; overhead was a matching burgundy colored canopy with elegant scrolls stitched in cream and gold; matching bed curtains were fastened to each of the four high, elaborately carved posts. Bookcases in deep mahogany wood lined one wall, and mahogany wainscoting marched around the room. Two elegant chandeliers flowed from the creamy ceiling, suspended on golden chains. Candles in elaborate holders graced various surfaces, including the beautifully carved mantle and small tables set around the room. He could barely see through the door into what looked like a sitting room or office, but the décor looked the same: warm, inviting, cozy, secure.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel breathed.

A dark head rose from the pillow. "What is it Glorfindel? I am here."

Glorfindel smiled, shyly. "I am sorry, my friend. Did I wake you? I was just admiring your rooms, Erestor. They are truly beautiful." Like their occupant, Glorfindel thought.

"Thank you." Erestor laid his head back down. My friend. Glorfindel called me his friend. Am I ready for that? Aye, I think I am. It has been too long since I could claim only Elrond as my friend.   
~~~~~~

Glorfindel was just ready to return to his own rooms, wrapped in one of Erestor's cloaks, when he noticed the quill lying on Erestor's desk. "You are using it! I was not sure if you really liked it because I had not seen it." He grinned at Erestor.

"Of course I am using it, Glorfindel. It is beautiful. But I decided to keep it here instead of my office. I do not want anything to happen to it." Erestor stroked the end of the feather. "It is the most wonderful feather I have ever seen," he said softly.

Glorfindel smiled, his heart light. "I am very happy you like it."

"I love it, Glorfindel. It was a wonderful gift."

"Well...I had better get back so we can start the day. Erestor, I do not know how to thank you...for last night." 

"It was nothing, Glorfindel. You can always come to me if you need my help. Between Elrond and I, we will help you through...the bad times...my friend." There, he had said it. He had called Glorfindel a friend. 

Amazing, Glorfindel thought, as he walked back to his rooms. The cold and distant Erestor had suddenly turned into a totally different elf.

~~~~~~  
In the afternoon Glorfindel took a break from working on guard shifts and went to see Elrond. Elrond's door was open a few inches, so he peeked his head around, making sure no one else - like Erestor - was in the office. "Elrond, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course! Come in, Glorfindel," Elrond said. "How are you feeling? I was surprised to find you asleep in Erestor's room last night. You usually cannot sleep on a night like last night."

"No more surprised than I, Elrond. I feel amazingly good! And when I awoke this morning, both Erestor and I seemed to be very comfortable with each other. And I slept the night through. That is what I wanted to speak with you about. What do you make of it?"

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know. Erestor's reaction is easy for me to understand, though. You see, Glorfindel, Erestor has a very kind, selfless heart, and he is capable of much love. When he saw he was needed, it was stronger than his distrust. He would never leave anyone in need. That is the Erestor I know." 

"Is that why he was comfortable with me?"

"I think so. With the state you were in, he would not have seen you as a threat."

"He sees others as threats?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond nodded. "Ask me no more, though, for I cannot tell you."

"Very well, Elrond," Glorfindel sighed. He rose to leave. "Well, thank you."

"Glorfindel? It is going to storm again tonight, I fear. Come to my chambers after dinner, all right?

"Aye. I will be there."

~~~~~~  
That night, while the storm raged, Glorfindel sat with Elrond. Their backs rested against the headboard of his bed, their legs spread out before them. Elrond held Glorfindel and talked of anything he could think of to keep Glorfindel grounded in the present. Eventually, though, Elrond's speaking slowed and his breathing grew even, and he slept. 

Glorfindel flinched with every boom of thunder and clutched at his chest. He could not rest. His breathing was ragged. Erestor, he needed Erestor. He could rest with Erestor. Erestor would take the pain away. Maybe the advisor would not mind. Making sure Elrond was asleep, he carefully removed his arms, and slipped out of the bed. He covered Elrond with a blanket, then crept out of the room and hurried down the hall. 

Glorfindel tapped lightly at Erestor's door. "Erestor? Are you awake?" There was no answer. Carefully opening the door, he crept inside and saw Erestor, sound asleep in his bed. He was just about to turn and leave, when a crack of thunder, closely followed by a flash of lightening, sent him flying across the room. 

Praying that Erestor would not mind, he carefully crawled onto the bed and lay on top of the bedclothes next to Erestor. Gradually the pain in his chest subsided, his breathing became even, and he slept.

~~~~~~  
Erestor woke in the morning with his arms full of balrog slayer. When had Glorfindel arrived? Why hadn't he stayed with Elrond like they had planned? He gently brushed the hair out of Glorfindel's face, and watched Glorfindel's blue eyes slowly gain awareness. 

"Erestor," Glorfindel whispered. "How did I...oh, I remember. Elrond was asleep. I could not stay there any longer. I knew you would take the pain away. I hope you are not angry with me for coming here without your permission. I just...just...needed to. I am sorry."

"Nay, Glorfindel. Did I not tell you that you could always come to me if you needed my help? You are welcome here."

"Thank you, Erestor. I do not know what I would have done without you. I do not understand why your presence sooths me more than Elrond's. All I know is that it does."

"Rest a while longer, Glorfindel. Sleep. We do not have to get up yet, and you must not have had much sleep last night."

Glorfindel nodded and snuggled next to Erestor. Wrapped in the arms of the advisor, he slept.

~~~~~~  
For the next several storms, Glorfindel slept peacefully next to Erestor on his large bed, with no nightmares and no pain. It was easier during the day. He was able to control his reactions better, and the horror only came in his sleep. He began spending evenings in the company of Elrond and Erestor. The three would sit comfortably together in one of their rooms, talking and sharing a glass of wine together. 

Glorfindel began to worry that he was imposing on Erestor without cause. After several nightmare-free nights, he said, "It has been several nights since I had a nightmare. Perhaps the time has come for me to try sleeping in my own room again."

Erestor said nothing, but his eyes reflected a sudden sadness. When did I become so attached to Glorfindel that I do not want him to leave my bed? And why does it feel so good to hold him when I will not allow anyone else but Elrond close to me? Sweet Elbereth, when did I fall in love with him? 

"Glorfindel," Elrond said, "I think Erestor may be the reason you no longer have nightmares. I do not think it is wise for you to try to stay alone tonight."

"I have to get over this, Elrond! I cannot keep living like this! How can I carry out my duties if I continue to fear every storm? I cannot even accompany any of the patrols this season because of it! What happens if there is a thunderstorm and I am out on patrol, away from both you and Erestor? Or worse, what happens if we are ever attacked during a storm? What do I do then, crawl into a hole? I cannot live like this!" 

"Let him try it, please Elrond?" Erestor said quietly. "I will listen and stay close in case Glorfindel needs me. He is right...he cannot keep living like this."

"Very well, as long as you listen for him, Erestor." Elrond sighed. "It will do no good for you to suffer needlessly, Glorfindel." 

"Elrond, every night the dreams torment me is needless suffering. Every day I cannot do my full duty is needless suffering. I want it to stop. I want to try this," Glorfindel said. "If there is a chance the dreams will no longer plague me, I have to find out."

Elrond nodded. Glorfindel set his wine glass down and stood to leave. "Erestor, my dear, dear friend. I hope this works, but I think I shall miss your warmth and strong arms around me nonetheless. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"I...I shall miss you as well, Glorfindel. For your sake, I hope the dreams stay away, but I will be close in case they do not," Erestor answered.

"Thank you, Erestor. Well, I think I will go to bed and see what happens. Good night Erestor. Good night, Elrond." 

"Good night, Glorfindel," Elrond said. 

"May you have only sweet dreams this night, Glorfindel," Erestor added.

When Glorfindel had left, Elrond and Erestor remained sitting, staring into the fire. "I am a very selfish elf, Elrond," Erestor said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have realized that I very much like having Glorfindel with me at night, and I almost hope he finds he cannot rest without me." Erestor sighed. "Elbereth forgive me, I hope he still needs me."

Elrond smiled. "You have feelings for him?"

"Aye. I think I have fallen in love with him. How could I go and do that? I promised myself I would never again love another...would never again allow another the opportunity to hurt me so badly."

"Perhaps because you know that Glorfindel would never hurt you like that, Erestor. For Glorfindel to act as the other did would not be possible."

"How can I be sure of that, Elrond?"

"Can you not see his soul, my old friend? I can. It shines out from his eyes. Can you not see his glow?"

"Aye, I see it. Perhaps that is why I have ever been so comfortable with him," Erestor answered as he stood. "Well, I think I will wait in the hall near his rooms. I want to be close if..."

"Aye. You should go. Goodnight, my dear old friend. And do not be afraid, Erestor. Do not be afraid to love him. Trust me. He will never betray you." Elrond got up from his chair and hugged Erestor, holding him close. "Do not be afraid."

~~~~~~  
Erestor sat on a bench down the hall from Glorfindel's room. He didn't want to be too close, in case his nearness would affect Glorfindel somehow, but close enough in case he was needed. After a while, he rose and silently paced the hall. Waiting...and waiting...and waiting. 

Thunder shook the windows at the end of the hall, and lightening illuminated the long passageway, and finally, he could stand it no longer. He silently opened Glorfindel's door and crept inside, crossing the sitting room to the bedroom. To his horror, Glorfindel lay crumpled on this floor, clenching at his bare chest. Crying out, he ran to the warrior, and dropping to the floor, took Glorfindel's cold, shaking body into his arms. 

Glorfindel took a deep, shaky breath. "I... was trying to go to you. Pain...stopped me."

"I am here now, Glorfindel. I am here." Erestor held his secret love tightly, waiting for his breathing to calm and the pain to subside. He nuzzled the blond head under his chin with his cheek, and whispered soothingly, "I am here. It will be all right now. The pain will leave you. I have you." 

Long minutes later, Glorfindel finally was breathing almost normally. "Can you make it back to bed if I help you?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "You will not leave me, will you?"

"I will stay," Erestor said. "I will not leave you alone." He helped Glorfindel up, holding him tightly, and helped him back into bed. He quickly removed his robes, shirt, and shoes, leaving only his leggings on, and crawled into Glorfindel's bed. Drawing the still shaking elf to him, bare chest to bare chest, he pulled the bedcovers over them. His arms wrapped around Glorfindel as he pulled him even closer, warming him.

Glorfindel sighed as a glistening tear rolled down his face and dropped onto Erestor's chest. He laid his head on the bare chest, breathing in Erestor's sweet scent and feeling the beating heart under his ear. "Erestor," he breathed. "Erestor." 

"All is well now, Glorfindel," Erestor whispered. "I will keep the nightmares away. Rest now," he said, as he softly kissed the golden head.  
~~~~~~

Glorfindel woke, warm and comfortable against Erestor, and looked up to find warm brown eyes gazing down at him. Uncertain of what he was seeing in those eyes, he asked, "What are you thinking of, Erestor?"

Erestor knew he had to tell Glorfindel if he wanted anything to change. It was time to trust. He needed to tell this one elf what had happened to him so long ago, and then perhaps he could move on. "Many centuries ago, I loved someone. My first love, and he was my last. I promised myself I would never allow love to take control of my heart again. I would never allow myself to be hurt again."

"Will you tell me about it, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

Erestor nodded. "I...want you to know. I want you to understand. I was young, just a few years past my majority. It was a match supported by my parents. I had studied to be a scribe and a counselor, and he was a warrior from an important family. Our fathers were both important elves, and they wanted the match for the joining of our two houses. He was handsome and strong, and I thought I was such a fortunate elf. He charmed me with his skills, and spoke very sweetly to me. I believed he truly cared for me...and I loved him for it. Oh, I thought I was so fortunate to have such a future mate. So fortunate...but it was not true..."

"What happened?" Glorfindel was afraid to ask, but Erestor was pausing a little too long for his liking. 

"One night, after we had been to a party for one of our friends, he walked me back to my home. My parents were off visiting somewhere so the house was empty. He said I should allow him to stay with me...so I would be safe and not alone. He was my betrothed, and it was his duty to protect me. Or so he said. Glorfindel, I ...I will not go into how or why it happened, for it does not matter after all this time, but I will tell you what happened. Just...give me a moment...I need to...just give me a moment." 

Glorfindel gently pushed a lock of dark hair behind Erestor's elegant ear. "Take what time you need, Erestor."

Erestor rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he started speaking again. "He insisted I let him make love to me. He said I was his betrothed and it was expected. We were going to be married within the year, so what did it matter? It mattered to me. I wanted to wait, but he did not listen. I should have stopped him, fought him harder, but I did not. I did not try hard enough. I know now it was because I was so young. I no longer blame myself for what happened. I was not the one that did it - he was."

"Erestor?" Glorfindel's voice was strained. "What happened?"

"He forced himself on me, Glorfindel. He did not even prepare me. I do not think he even noticed that I was not aroused. It hurt so much, I thought he would kill me. And then when he was finished, he told me I was a terrible lover, and he could not possibly marry one such as me. He dressed himself again, took my mithril betrothal ring off of my finger, and left. He left me laying in my torn robes, all alone in the dark."

Glorfindel choked on a sob. "Oh, Erestor." He could not stop the tears that spilled from his eyes. "I...I need to hold you right now. Please? May I?"

Erestor nodded, then opened his eyes as he felt Glorfindel's arms surround him and tears fall on his neck. "Why do you weep, Glorfindel?" he whispered.

Glorfindel answered the question with one of his own. "How is it you did not fade?"

"I started to. That night, never will I forget the despair and pain of that night. Alone in the dark. My parents returned early the next day, thankfully. It was their love that saved me. They refused to let me go. They never blamed me, never judged me for what happened. They stayed with me and never left me alone for months. I would not have lived without their love, Glorfindel. My betrothed was sent way in disgrace, and I never had to see him again. He was killed in battle many centuries ago."

"Why have you told me this, Erestor?" Glorfindel whispered, still holding Erestor tightly in his arms, his heart breaking with Erestor's pain.

"Why do you weep, Glorfindel?" He had to know before he told Glorfindel another word.

"You are dear to me, Erestor...and my heart breaks to hear what you endured."

"I have told you this because my heart loves once again. I do not even know when it happened, but it did. I love again. I love you Glorfindel." Erestor moved out of Glorfindel's embrace far enough to cup the warrior's face in his hands and look into the blue eyes. He smiled gently, seeing love looking back up at him, and slowly lowered his head to place his lips gently against Glorfindel's. 

Glorfindel moaned as he felt the soft lips touch his own. He had longed to taste the sweetness of Erestor's kiss for so long.

Erestor felt Glorfindel's hand curl around the back of his head. His own moan joined the golden elf's as Glorfindel's mouth opened below his. Erestor's tongue pushed past lips and teeth, in search of its mate, and gently and seductively curled around Glorfindel's. Delving into the sweetness, he tasted every corner.

Glorfindel groaned when they finally broke for breath. "Oh, Erestor. From the first moment I saw you, you stole my breath away, and I longed to taste your lips on mine. I love you. I have loved you since that very first moment." 

"Then kiss me, my love," Erestor whispered. "Touch me. Love me." 

"Are you sure, my sweet one? Is it what you truly want?"

"I am sure. Take away everything but you from my mind. Show me what it is to be loved."

Glorfindel captured Erestor's red lips with his own, as he swore to himself that he would make love to this gentle, wonderful elf carefully and sweetly, deeply and totally. Erestor would never again remember what had happened to him that first time. 

Gently rolling Erestor beneath him, he ran his hands up the firm stomach and chest. "You are so beautiful, my love. Erestor...look at me?"

Erestor gazed into blue eyes darkened with passion. "What is it, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel held Erestor's face in his hands, and whispered. "Erestor, I promise I will love you forever. From this night I am yours forever, to do whatever you will with me."

"Then I will love you and keep you forever, Glorfindel. You will be mine, as I will be yours, forever." Erestor drew Glorfindel down for a passionate kiss, sealing his words.

Glorfindel's mouth moved over Erestor's body, tasting every uncovered inch. Neck and shoulders were laved and softly kissed; ear tips were licked and caressed. 

When Erestor felt warm lips surrounding a nipple, and a soft tongue stroke across it, he moaned loudly and arched his back, unconsciously seeking deeper contact. "Oh, Glorfindel...oh...I have never felt anything so...good!" And then his nipple was pulled into the warm mouth and suckled, and Erestor cried out. "Oh, Glorfindel...I never knew! I never knew I could feel like this!" 

Glorfindel moved up to kiss Erestor sweetly. "I have only just started, my love. I will make you feel things you never thought possible, I promise you."

Suddenly Erestor laughed and threw his arms around Glorfindel. "Show me! Make me feel everything! With you, I am finally free." Joy shone in his eyes. "You have made me free again. I want to love, to feel!" he said excitedly, capturing Glorfindel's mouth in a deep kiss.

Glorfindel smiled into the kiss, chuckling at the change in his love. Straddling the lithe legs, he slipped his fingers inside the top of Erestor's sleep pants and slowly began to slide them down. Glorfindel licked his lips at the perfectly shaped penis, standing proudly against the firm abdomen. "Oh my, you look good enough to eat, my love." He grinned down at Erestor. "I think I will indulge myself." He gently stroked his fingers along the two plump sacs nestled in a patch of silky dark hair, then lowered his head to run his tongue up the length of the hardened member. 

Erestor wailed with pleasure when he felt himself enclosed in moist warmth. Raising himself on an elbow, he looked down to see Glorfindel engulf his member, then slowly move his lips up to the tip to caress the slit with his tongue, before sliding back down again. Clenching locks of blonde silk in his hand, he cried out, "Oh...Glorfindel! Oh...more!"

Glorfindel grinned around the cock in his mouth, then sucked firmly, hollowing his cheeks, sucking the length to the back of his throat. Lifting Erestor's hips in his hands, he coaxed the now writhing elf to thrust freely, as he relaxed his throat muscles.

Erestor thrust wildly, unable to control the sensations coursing through his body. "Oh...Glorfindel. So good...Oh. I...am going to...Oh." 

Glorfindel raised a hand to take Erestor's from his hair and twine their fingers firmly together, holding on to his lover's hand tightly. Erestor dropped back against the bed, tears of bliss coming to his eyes as he cried out Glorfindel's name and came in hot bursts down his lover's throat. He sobbed with pleasure, feeling Glorfindel swallow. 

Erestor lay panting as a warm tongue cleaned every drop and lips nibbled in every crevice. "Oh, Glorfindel. That was amazing."

Glorfindel lay gently over his beautiful lover and kissed him deeply. "I am glad I pleased you, my love. But I am not done yet."

Erestor chuckled, and ran his hands up Glorfindel's strong arms and shoulders, loving the feel of them. "Will you let me see you now, my love?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart." Glorfindel knelt, and said, "Would you like to take them off?"

Erestor grinned, sat up, and reached for the ties on Glorfindel's sleep pants, laughing as he nearly ripped them off in his excitement. Pushing the pants down slowly, he revealed what he had been longing to see. "Oh, Glorfindel. Oh, you are...magnificent." He wrapped his fingers around the long, thick cock, delighted when he heard Glorfindel moan. "Mmmm...so what comes next, my love?"

Glorfindel laughed and pushed Erestor back down on the bed. "This is where I get to ravish you, of course." He smiled down at his love. "Are you sure, sweetheart? We do not have to do this tonight if you would rather wait."

"I am sure, my love. I want you to take me. Please?"

"Sweetheart, any time you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me, all right?"

Erestor nodded and grinned. "Glorfindel? Where do you keep your oil?"

Glorfindel chuckled and reached over to open a drawer and pull out a bottle of oil. Erestor was still relaxed from his release, which was what he had wanted. He pushed a pillow under Erestor's hips, then opened the bottle and coated his fingers with oil before settling it safely on the bedside stand. 

Erestor spread his legs invitingly, and Glorfindel settled between them, leaving soft kisses along the creamy thighs. He lifted Erestor's legs against his chest, and leaned up to kiss his love again. "I love you, Erestor."

"I love you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel's fingers began to encircle the tight entrance, massaging and teasing, as his lips nibbled gently on one of Erestor's ears before moving down to give like attention to a creamy neck. 

Gently and patiently, Glorfindel stretched and prepared his love, all the while whispering sweet words of love into his ear and sharing deep kisses. Erestor was panting in excitement, his dark eyes deepened with passion. Finally able to sink three fingers into the tight channel, he crooked his fingers and gently nudged Erestor's hidden spot.

"Oh...Glorfindel...Oh what was that...Oh...again...again."

Glorfindel grinned and gently stroked the spot again, as Erestor cried out in pleasure.

"I think you are ready for me, my love," Glorfindel whispered. He reached for the oil and generously slicked his own rock hard member, groaning at the touch. He wanted Erestor so badly he was ready to burst. Aligning himself at Erestor's entrance, he gently pushed. He had done such a good job of preparing his lover for fear of hurting him that his cock seemed to simply slide home into the warm, tight channel. "Oh, Erestor," he moaned. "Oh...you feel so good...so good." 

Erestor cried out in pleasure as he felt Glorfindel enter him. He was Glorfindel's now. And he was loved, truly loved. He drew the golden head down for a searing kiss. "Oh, I love you, Glorfindel." His hips rose involuntarily, urging for more. 

Glorfindel slowly pulled out and thrust again, hitting Erestor's sweet spot. Erestor screamed, "Oh...Glorfindel...again...Oh," and once more drew Glorfindel's mouth down for a deep kiss.

Glorfindel pushed his arms under Erestor's shoulders and held him close as he thrust again and again. "Oh...I love you Erestor...love you...so good...love you," he chanted, feeling Erestor wrap his legs around his waist.

Erestor cried out Glorfindel's name again and again as his hidden spot was hit unerringly with every thrust. Tears of ecstasy fell unnoticed from his eyes as he held on to his golden elf tightly. A strong hand wrapped around his hard member and stroked in time with the thrusts, and they reached completion together, each screaming the other's name.

It sometimes happens among elves who are fortunate enough to find their soul mates that the physical joining results in a permanent joining of two separate souls into one, and the two are bound forever as one. And as Glorfindel and Erestor came together, their souls rose and danced and joined and became one. 

~~~One year later~~~~

Erestor was late. That silly trader had kept him too long, and it was starting to storm. Lightening was already flashing through the sky and thunder boomed as he ran down the hall as fast as he could, ignoring the passing elves who chuckled indulgently at the sight.

Bursting into their rooms, he cried out, "Glorfindel! Here I am!" before being picked up and unceremoniously thrown over his husband's shoulder and carried to their bedroom.

Glorfindel tossed his precious mate onto the bed and threw himself down next to him, pulling Erestor into his arms and kissing him passionately. "You are late, my love. I thought you would miss it." Through their open curtains and windows, they could clearly see the sky and valley below.

Erestor laughed merrily as he settled himself in Glorfindel's lap and took his glass of wine. "Never, my sweet. Oh...look at that one. How pretty." A flash of lightening hit the sky. 

Glorfindel chuckled as the thunder boomed, and he and Erestor settled comfortably on their bed to engage in their favorite pastime of storm watching.

 

THE END


End file.
